


Alternate Captain

by TheNaughtyVirgin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Locker Room, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin
Summary: Tyler, his favourite man, and his favourite skates.Tyler walked up to his stall with a little bounce in his step because of the skates. The skates made his legs look so toned and shapely; it was absolutely sinful. Tyler’s legs were long and dusted with fine hair. The way Tyler was balancing himself on the skates made it look as if he was walking in heels.





	Alternate Captain

**Author's Note:**

> A great thank you to the amazing Leyna who is always there to help me out and make my writting all the better ([leyley09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyley09/pseuds/leyley09)). <3

Jamie was sitting at his stall waiting for Tyler after practice. He let his eyes wander across the locker room. Tyler's sweaty discarded jersey, lying on the bench of his stall across the room, caught Jamie's attention. Ever since Tyler had gotten that “A” on his jersey, Jamie had felt even more strongly the need to watch out for Tyler. Tyler was so much bolder with his teasing of Jamie, on and off the ice. It seemed to Jamie that Tyler was emboldened by what the “A” represented. When they were in bed, they taunted each other more than before, almost struggling for dominance. Jamie would always end up getting the upper hand, reducing Tyler to a moaning, shivering mess. Jamie liked to be in control, and he never hesitated to show Tyler.

Sitting in the locker room, Jamie was remembering, with a surge of hotness in the pit of his stomach, how flushed and bright eyed Tyler had looked underneath him last night. Jamie had held him down and teased him for hours, sucking bruising kisses all over his quivering abs and lazily fingering his tight hole at the same time. At some point, Tyler had been so desperate and aroused that he had begged Jamie to plunge his cock right inside him. But Jamie had held back and told his “alternate captain” that he had to earn it.

Jamie could feel the beginnings of an erection stirring inside his shorts. He let his head thud against the wall of his stall and swallowed thickly. Jamie hoped most of the guys were gone because he was starting to tent his shorts. Even when it wasn’t fully hard, Jamie’s cock was still pretty big. Jamie spread his legs on the bench, the material of his shorts riding up his thick thighs. He zoned out, imagining what he would do to Tyler later on when they would be all alone.

Suddenly, Jamie heard movement to his left. He cracked an eye open and then opened both in disbelief. It was Tyler -- completely naked, apart from skates and black socks ending just a little under the knee. Tyler walked up to his stall with a little bounce in his step because of the skates. The skates made his legs look so toned and shapely; it was absolutely sinful. Tyler’s legs were long and dusted with fine hair. The way Tyler was balancing himself on the skates made it look as if he was walking in heels. Jamie’s mouth watered, and he felt his cock getting harder.

Jamie watched with heated eyes the way that Tyler’s balls and cock - soft and pale - swayed as he walked. Tyler didn't even look at Jamie as he passed him by, playing indifferent. This indifference made Jamie’s blood boil; he felt aggressive with lust because he hated when Tyler ignored him. Jamie’s eyes zeroed in on the two round mounds of Tyler’s ass, and he felt his cock throb in need. Jamie was in awe at such a display of shamelessness.

Tyler was feeling just as turned on as Jamie was. He could feel Jamie’s dark eyes on his skin. He shivered, knowing full well that Jamie was most definitely hard. When Tyler reached his stall, he couldn’t resist bending over just to tease Jamie, and he heard Jamie suck in a sharp breath. It was so sexy how affected Jamie was by his body.

Jamie dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands. Tyler had spread his legs slightly, pushing his ass out and exposing his rosy balls between his legs. Jamie wanted so badly to spread open Tyler’s pert cheeks, spit on his teasing hole, and rim him so well that he forgot his own name. Jamie licked his lips, excited for what was to come. He didn’t move just yet, content to watch for the moment, but he couldn’t resist cupping his hard cock through his shorts.

Tyler picked his discarded jersey up from his bench and straightened back up. He half turned in Jamie’s direction, holding the jersey in his arms. Tyler’s breath came short when he saw the look on Jamie’s face. His large eyes were full of desire, the pupils blown wide and glazed over. Jamie’s lips were plush and bright red, so fucking _sinful_. Tyler wanted to feel these lips all over his skin, in every crease of his body. Jamie’s black hair was tousled on his head, soft strands falling over his forehead and eyes. Jamie’s goatee was dark and full, and Tyler loved how it roughed up Jamie’s appearance; it complemented so well who he was. Wild and untameable… In control.

Jamie’s posture was absolutely obscene. The way he was spreading his muscular thighs so wide was totally nonchalant and smug. A thrill traveled down Tyler’s spine when he realized that he would do _anything_ to please Jamie. Anything Jamie’s heart desired, no matter how exhausting it would be. But what was even worse was the way that Jamie was slowly rubbing his cock through the flimsy material of his shorts. The outline of Jamie’s massive cock was clearly visible; he definitely wasn’t wearing any underwear. Tyler couldn’t control the blush that spread high on his cheeks.

Jamie watched Tyler’s Adam’s apple intently when he swallowed hard, clearly turned on by what he was seeing. Tyler’s skin was still damp from the water of the shower. His skin was very pale, the colour of marble, and Jamie was infatuated with it. He wanted to see it turn all bright pink across the neck and chest from arousal; Tyler blushed so easily and beautifully.

“ _Tyler_ ,” Jamie groaned, his voice cutting through the silence and sounding so much deeper than usual. “Walk a little more for me… Show me those legs.” 

Tyler smiled sensually and didn’t hesitate a second before obeying Jamie’s command. He turned around so that Jamie could see his ass and legs and walked towards another stall. Tyler’s walking was a bit wobbly as he balanced on the skates, but Jamie was obviously enjoying the sight. Tyler heard Jamie moan roughly, and it made him feel all hot and bothered. When Tyler stopped in front of Klingberg’s stall, he shot Jamie a seductive look over his shoulder. Tyler bit his lip, feeling very naughty, and gave himself a little slap underneath the curve of his ass, making it bounce up enticingly.

Jamie’s eyes narrowed as he saw a pink hand print blossoming on the pale flesh of Tyler’s ass. The way Tyler was looking at him as he did it was unbelievable. Lust burned in his chocolate brown eyes, cheeks aflame and soft lips parted wantonly. Jamie rubbed his cock more insistently, squeezing every now and then. His cock was fully erect now, and he was eager to push his pants down. He couldn’t wait to see the surprise in Tyler’s eyes at the sheer size of his cock. No matter how many times Tyler had seen Jamie’s cock, he was always astonished by its girth and length.

“Tyler,” Jamie breathed out. “The things I wanna do to you…” Jamie stood up, so tall and broad, and walked to stand in front of Tyler. He took a hold of Tyler’s hips, huge hands encasing his slender waist, and pushed Tyler against the wall next to Klingberg’s stall. Jamie pressed himself flush against him, feeling how much smaller Tyler’s musculature was compared to his. Tyler let his head rest against the wall, exposing his throat for Jamie. 

Tyler was still holding his jersey in his arms. Despite the blush on his cheeks, Tyler managed to smirk at Jamie when he said, head tilted back: “You know, captain… I’m your alternate now. You’ll have to work harder to impress me.”

“Oh, is that so?” Jamie asked with a stern expression on his face, arching an eyebrow. One of his hands went to grab at Tyler’s long neck, applying a slight pressure. “You’re still my subordinate, Tyler. Don’t forget your place.” Jamie pushed his body harder against Tyler’s, making him feel his strength. Jamie shoved his hand down his own shorts and took his cock out. The wide head was already a bright pink and leaking steadily with clear precum. Jamie caught Tyler’s pleading eyes looking at it. Tyler was frowning a little bit, his straight eyebrows furrowed in the middle, and he was biting on his lush bottom lip.

“You love my cock, huh?” Jamie teased. He moved the hand he had against Tyler’s throat to cup his bearded jaw. Jamie then swiped his thumb over Tyler’s lips, making them plump up with the attention, and spreading the spit around. Jamie just had to kiss these deliciously soft lips. He couldn’t wait any longer to lean in and kiss Tyler passionately. Jamie plunged his tongue inside Tyler’s pliant mouth. Tyler took a sharp breath in through his nose, and went limp in Jamie’s arms.

Tyler was boneless; Jamie’s kiss was so demanding. He let his mouth be claimed by Jamie. Jamie’s lips were so full against his that it made Tyler’s mouth water. Tyler could feel Jamie’s cock rub against the “v” of his abs, and it wasn’t long before Tyler’s own cock was fully hard. He wanted Jamie to take him so badly. Right there on the locker room floor in his favorite skates. When Jamie broke the kiss with a wet sound, Tyler couldn’t speak for a moment. His voice was hoarse when he said, “Yeah, can’t get enough of your thick cock, Benny.”

Jamie was aroused beyond imagining. A surge of heat rushed through him at Tyler’s words. He turned Tyler suddenly around with a good grip on the meaty part of his hips, manhandling him roughly. The fact that Tyler had called him _Benny_ instead of _Jamie_ made him feel wild. It was pure defiance on Tyler’s part. Jamie pressed Tyler against the wall, and leaned against him, dick resting on the firm curve of Tyler’s ass, to whisper hotly in his ear, “I’ll get you ready for my cock, Tyler. Since you’re tight like a virgin, it’ll take awhile getting you all lose and ready for me. You’ll beg me to have mercy on you.”

Tyler’s skin broke out in gooseflesh. Jamie’s predatory tone was turning him on so much. “Oh, we’ll see about that, _Captain Benn_ ,” Tyler hummed in a deep voice that he was trying to make sound confident. Tyler heard Jamie get down on his knees. The next thing Tyler felt were Jamie’s warm hands grabbing hungrily at his ass cheeks. A surge of vulnerability coursed through Tyler’s frame, and he could barely suppress the embarrassing whine threatening to escape his parted lips. 

Jamie was salivating at the sight of his hands holding Tyler’s plush cheeks. Jamie growled, feeling extra possessive, and gave Tyler’s ass cheeks a squeeze, making them shake in his grip. Tyler was panting openly, little whimpers pouring out of his devious mouth. Jamie let go of one of the cheeks to move his hand down Tyler’s leg, against the hairs. “You’re my kinky boy, right, Seggy?” Jamie breathed out, his hand traveling down to Tyler’s long socks and skates. 

Tyler moaned lowly and gasped his answer. “Yeah, Jamie. All yours. I’ll do anything you want… Like a servant.” Tyler’s ears were beet red as he uttered the words. He felt shame creep up to lodge in his chest. It was a good type of shame, though -- the pleasant type that Tyler only felt when he was playing with Jamie. Tyler was at ease with showing this vulnerable side of himself to Jamie. It turned him on more than anything to let Jamie be in total control.

Jamie’s heart stuttered in his chest. Tyler calling himself his _servant_ made him feel the need to protect Tyler even more. A part of him didn’t like the fact that Tyler felt this way in their relationship, yet another part of him was fucking _aroused_. The thought that Tyler trusted him so implicitly was scorching hot. Jamie spread his hands on Tyler’s ass cheeks, exposing his rosy hole. The small ring of muscles was closed so tightly onto itself that Jamie wondered if last night’s fingering had done anything at all to loosen it.

“Damn, Tyler,” Jamie cursed before laying a sweet kiss on one of Tyler’s ass cheeks. “I love you so much. I would do anything for you, too.” Jamie wanted to make his boyfriend feel cherished even if they both enjoyed teasing each other. “How is your hole even that tight, babe? I’ve gotten my dick inside you so many times.”

Tyler all but _whined_. He hid his face in the crook of his muscular arm, against the wall, and begged: “I don’t know, Jamie. I’m made that way, I guess. Made to pleasure you. _Please_ , just eat me out already! I’m so hard, Jamie. _Please_.” Tyler took hold of his cock, which had been neglected up to this point, and gave it an eager stroke. Tyler lowered his eyes to look at it, pale and veiny with a reddened head, fucking through the ring of his long fingers. Tyler shivered hard, his cock extremely sensitive, and felt his knees shake. 

Every drawn out _please_ had Jamie’s cock aching. He didn’t waste a second before burying his nose in Tyler’s ass crack, flattening his tongue, and lapping. Jamie moaned at the musky flavour of Tyler and felt possessed. He sucked all over the furled opening, teasing his tongue inside and ravaging it. Jamie pulled back, admiring his handiwork. Tyler hole was a soft pink, saliva thick around the rim, and already starting to give way under Jamie’s ravenous attention. He felt especially dirty when he gathered saliva in his mouth and spat on the tight entrance. His saliva was so thick and white that it looked like a glob of cum. Jamie’s cock throbbed at the sight as he spread it in circles with his thumb. 

Tyler’s legs quivered at that, the strong muscles visible as they tensed underneath his porcelain skin. “Jamie, goddamn it,” Tyler murmured, lost in pleasure. He felt like Jamie’s toy, getting his hole spat on without any ceremony. Jamie’s lips were pure sin between his cheeks, swollen as he applied them to his rim and fucked his tongue as far as he could. The feeling of Jamie’s beard was tickling Tyler too, making him shiver uncontrollably. Tyler was whimpering without any pause, his normally rough and deep voice sounding all broken and high pitched when he said, “Oh, please. _Captain_ , get your dick in me… I’ve earned it now! _Please_ … I’ve been good, haven’t I?” As Jamie’s thumb rubbed around his rim, Tyler’s hole spasmed involuntarily.

Jamie rested his forehead against one of Tyler’s plump cheeks and exhaled. Tyler’s hole clenching this desperately had almost made him cum. His dick was engorged with so much blood that it felt as if it was about to burst. Jamie couldn’t tease Tyler anymore; he was on the brink of losing it himself. He had to get his cock inside that inviting hole. Jamie had a feeling that he wouldn't last long when he’d feel the eye-crossing grip of Tyler’s channel enveloping his cock.

“Alright, babe. I agree; you’ve been perfect. You deserve your reward.” Jamie released his hold on Tyler’s ass cheeks, making them bounce back. Everything about Tyler made him crazy with lust. Jamie couldn't resist slapping Tyler’s ass a little bit too hard. Tyler startled and gasped. The back of his neck was bright pink, and so were his cute ears. Jamie leaned against Tyler, cock lodged between his cheeks, and moved his hands to hold him across the stomach. Tyler shuddered when Jamie started rubbing circles against his taut abs, making the fire inside his stomach twist and turn. 

Jamie nibbled on one of Tyler’s ears and whispered in a warm puff of air: “Be good and lay on the floor for me. I’ll go get the lube from your bag.”

Before moving, Jamie gently replaced Tyler’s hand around his flushed cock with his own. Jamie gave him a few strokes, hooking his chin over Tyler’s broad shoulder and laying rough kisses all over his sensitive neck. Tyler’s beautiful eyes were scrunched closed, his lips looked twice as full, and the wrinkled tip of his nose was red. At this moment, Jamie was flooded with affection and told Tyler as much in a whisper against his neck. “You’re so gorgeous, Tyler. I’m on my knees for you, never forget it.” Jamie let go of his cock and buried his hand in his soft curls. 

“I know, Jamie,” Tyler moaned contently and smiled lazily. He loved when Jamie praised him; it was his favourite thing. Jamie gave Tyler one last kiss, this one on his forehead, and then left to fetch the lube. Tyler took the opportunity to place his jersey on the floor and lay back on it. Tyler’s legs were opened wide, the skates digging into the floor, as he waited for Jamie to come back. Tyler bit his bottom lip, feeling exposed in this position. He was ridiculously turned on, squeezing his weeping cock. He knew that Jamie would take care of him, and that's what excited him the most.

When Jamie came back with the lube, he stopped to admire the sight of Tyler laying on his back. His abs were hard and glistening with the precum that seemed to ooze out of Tyler’s cock head endlessly. Tyler’s cock was gorgeous, perfectly formed and just long enough to complement Tyler’s strong yet lean physique. Tyler’s nipples were standing out, rosy and taut, on his sculpted pecs. What stole Jamie’s breath away most, however, was the look on Tyler’s face. His brown eyes were sparkling, his pearly teeth were digging into his bottom lip, and his high cheekbones were a soft pink. His brown curls framed his handsome face, specks of blond here and there in the lighting of the room.

“God, Tyler. You should see yourself. You’re the hottest man I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Jamie praised. Jamie stepped out of his shorts before kneeling in between Tyler’s legs. Jamie’s breath stuttered as he uncapped the lube and coated his cock with a generous amount. Tyler was so tight, and he was so big; he didn’t want to hurt his man.

“Thank you, Captain,” Tyler hummed, batting his eyelashes and playing coy. The fire in his stomach was threatening to consume him whole as he watched Jamie slicking his impressive length. Tyler licked his lips, so very eager to have it all inside him. He could feel anticipation crawling underneath his skin. The first push of Jamie’s cock always felt like being split in half, but Tyler craved the sensation. Tyler grabbed two good handfuls of Jamie’s muscular ass and smiled mischievously when he heard Jamie’s punched out breath.

“Tease,” Jamie admonished with a faint blush on his cheeks. “Are you ready?” He asked as he took hold of both of Tyler’s skates, bringing his legs up and open wide. His cockhead nudged Tyler’s entrance. Jamie spread his knees to give himself better leverage, resting them against the outer sides of Tyler’s ass. 

“Yeah, c’mon, Jamie. Get it in me,” Tyler moaned, scooting closer, nearly bending himself in half. Tyler blushed crimson when Jamie placed one of his ankles on his wide shoulder, and tugged on his rim with his big fingers. Jamie pushed his index and middle finger inside. Both fingers were slick with lube and were sucked in without any problem.

Jamie fucked them inside a few times, relishing in the masculine groans Tyler was making in the back of his throat. To Jamie’s ultimate delight, Tyler was still loose from the intense fingering he had received the night before. Jamie couldn’t help but tell Tyler, just to make him blush even harder. “It seems your hole hasn’t recovered from last night, Seggy. You were waiting for this all along, weren’t you? To get your pretty hole filled to the brim by your captain’s cock.”

Jamie’s dirty talk had Tyler’s cock blurt a mess of precum on his abs. He was fighting against the urge to cum. Jamie talking about his hole in that sweet voice gone all rough was the sexiest thing Tyler had ever heard. He could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks. When his eyes locked with Jamie’s in an intense stare, Tyler’s heart was in his throat. Jamie was totally irresistible, and Tyler was in awe. His raven hair was failing in long strands, making him look wild, and his lips were wet and opened amidst his beard. “You’re so fucking hot, Jamie. God, I _want_ you. Please.” Tyler pleaded, his hands traveling up to grab at the front of Jamie’s t-shirt to bring him closer.

It was Jamie’s turn to blush. Jamie had never felt confident about his looks until he had met Tyler. No one had ever looked at him with so much desire in their eyes. The way Tyler looked up at him as if he was a sex god made Jamie feel so good about himself. Jamie withdrew his fingers from Tyler’s ass, and replaced them with his cock. Jamie thrust his hips forward and entered Tyler in a steady motion. Tyler threw his head back and moaned, all deep and wounded. The initial stretch was always a lot to take in. 

One of Tyler’s long legs was bent between their bodies, the skate resting on Jamie’s shoulder blade, and the other was stretched wide to the side and held onto at the knee by Jamie. Tyler had an expression of bewilderment on his face. His jaw was slack and, embarrassingly enough, saliva was starting to trickle down his lush bottom lip. Tyler’s large hands were holding on fiercely to Jamie’s shirt, threatening to rip it open. 

“Breathe, Tyler.” Jamie instructed, moving his free hand to thumb at Tyler’s parted lips. Jamie’s cock throbbed as he noticed saliva slipping out of Tyler’s mouth. Tyler’s scrunched closed eyes flew open to lock with Jamie’s before he let his thumb enter his mouth. Tyler wrapped his gorgeous lips around it and sucked hard, moaning deeply. Jamie spread the rest of his fingers against Tyler’s heated cheek. His fingers were so long that they spanned the entire right side of Tyler’s face. “I don’t want you to pass out just yet.”

Tyler was lost in the dark depths of Jamie’s doe eyes. He never broke eye contact as Jamie rammed inside him. They had both been so riled up that the tension was nearly unbearable. Tyler shuddered when Jamie hit his sweet spot dead on. He wanted to cry out, but he couldn’t since his lips were wrapped around Jamie’s thumb. Each of Jamie’s powerful thrusts had Tyler’s cock and balls smacking upward against his chiseled abs.

Jamie wanted to hear every sound Tyler might make, so he moved his thumb out of his mouth to rest on the middle of his bearded chin. Jamie was panting harshly, chest heaving with each of his thrusts. He accelerated the pace, pounding into Tyler hard and rough. His heavy balls were colliding with Tyler’s ass, the obscene sounds filling the locker room. It seemed Jamie had the angle right because Tyler was a mess, grunting in a mix of pain and pleasure. Tyler was holding on so tightly to Jamie’s t-shirt that it ripped open in the middle.

“Ah, ah, ah… Jamie! Fuck, Jamie.” Tyler hollered. He feasted his eyes on Jamie’s muscular chest dusted by fine dark hair. Jamie’s skin was milky, and out of pure animalistic desire, Tyler scratched his short nails down Jamie’s pecs. Jamie was surprised at this, his eyes widening. Tyler watched as bright red marks blossomed on Jamie’s skin. “C’mon, fuck me harder, Jamie!” Tyler wanted Jamie to punish him for leaving marks on his chest.

The sting of Tyler’s nails fuelled Jamie to snap his hips almost violently. He moved his hand from Tyler’s face to grasp at his long neck. Jamie gave Tyler the most authoritative look he could muster, eyes dark and menacing, and fucked Tyler relentlessly. Tyler’s mouth dropped open in a wet “o”, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he came. His swollen cock spurted thick ropes of cum all the way up to his neck. 

“Hold your jersey for me,” Jamie managed to grit out between clenched teeth. Tyler lifted himself enough to pull his jersey out from under him, holding it against his chest. Tyler’s hole clamped around Jamie’s cock, sending him over the edge. Jamie cried out, the sound loud and clear, and started emptying himself inside Tyler’s tight ass. He could feel his cum spilling out of Tyler’s hole and down the girth of his cock. Jamie pulled out his spurting cock, slipping it out of Tyler with a downright filthy sound.

Jamie hastily took himself in hand and jerked off frantically, milking himself dry. Jamie always came in large amounts, thick endless globs escaping the dark red tip of his dick. He gasped, jaw slack and eyes glazed over, as a few more ropes of white fluid landed over the victory green jersey on Tyler’s heaving chest. Most of Jamie’s cum landed on the Stars logo, but some made it to the “A” on the left shoulder. 

The dizzying wave of his orgasm hit Jamie like a train. He was shaken to the core, the strong muscles of his ass tensing. He came so much that it felt as if his cock slit was gaping. He alternated between looking at Tyler’s blissed out face and his cum painting his jersey. Tyler licked his lips, smiling sensually, clearly enjoying the sight of Jamie reaching his peak.

Jamie fell against Tyler, totally exhausted. He mouthed at the side of Tyler’s neck, whispering sweet nothings all the while. Jamie knew he was heavy, so he rolled to the side and gathered a limp Tyler into his arms. “You did so well, babe. So proud of you,” Jamie murmured. “You’ve earned that “A”.” He smiled smugly as Tyler cracked a heavy lidded eye open.

“My pleasure, Captain. Your wish is my command,” Tyler drawled out, fucked out of his mind. His jersey was completely ruined, sticky with sweat and the evidence of Jamie’s passion. Tyler felt Jamie’s warm sperm trickle down the inside of his ass cheek and bit his lip at the naughty sensation. Tyler nearly jumped right up when he felt Jamie’s hand squeezing his right ass cheek possessively.

“I couldn’t ask for a more devoted alternate,” Jamie mused, pecking Tyler on the high bone of his cheek. “I love you, Tyler.” He hummed, rubbing his hand over Tyler’s soft ass cheek all the while. “You make me so happy.”

Tyler melted in Jamie’s arms and let the feeling of being loved by such a man as Jamie Benn settle in his bones. The captain of the Dallas Stars; a passionate, strong, wonderful man. Tyler never wanted to leave Jamie. He had found his way in Dallas, in Jamie’s arms, and he hoped that one day he would be able to show everyone just how close they were. Tyler met Jamie’s lips in a lazy kiss, full of tongue, and closed his eyes. “Love you more than anything, Jamie,” Tyler rumbled before letting himself bask in the afterglow, head resting against Jamie’s wide chest.

“Oh, my, God,” someone dead panned. Tyler’s eyes flew open in surprise, and so did Jamie’s. Klingberg was standing in the doorway leading out of the locker room. His face was a deep red. He lifted his hands in front of him in a sign of surrender. “Ok, guys. I didn't see anything!”

Jamie tugged on Tyler’s jersey and draped it across their crotches in an attempt to cover them. With all the noise they had been making, it wasn’t surprising that someone had heard them. However, Jamie and Tyler had both been so focused on their ecstasy that they had forgotten that they were doing it right in the middle of the locker room. Klingberg seemed so flustered, biting on his lip and averting his eyes in shyness before he turned on his heels and flew off like a deer. Jamie was mortified but couldn’t help chuckling at the way Klingberg almost banged the side of his head on the doorway as he took the turn abruptly. 

Tyler giggled a little hysterically, curling against Jamie’s side and hiding his face in the crook of Jamie’s long neck. Strangely enough, Tyler felt more pride than shame. He was high on endorphins, and he didn’t care in the least what poor Klingberg thought. Tyler only hoped that Klingberg would have dreams instead of nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Am I the only one who thinks that skates sometimes look like heels? *_* I couldn't resist having the gorgeous Tyler walking around in them and then getting totally ravaged by his big man.
> 
> ~If you loved this naughty fic, don't forget to leave me a comment!!! It makes me so very happy. I just _love_ comments. I reply to all of them too. Don't be shy to voice your feelings, hihi.  <3 I sure won't judge you.


End file.
